1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge mechanism and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a hinge mechanism with ability to retract a stand to a casing and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a tablet computer has been widely implemented in people's daily life. Generally speaking, a casing of the tablet computer is equipped with a stand, and the stand is able to expand with respect to the casing, so that the tablet computer stands on a desktop or an angle between the tablet computer and the desktop is adjustable according to a user's preference, so as to provide the user with fun as using the tablet computer. However, when the tablet computer is desired to be contained, it requires the user to manually retract the stand to the casing, which results in inconvenience in use.